The Punishment Bench
by Arkham Insanity
Summary: While undercover as Kuzon in the Fire Nation School, Aang finds himself experiencing strict school discipline at the hands of Ms Kwan the History Teacher.


This story is set during the episode "Headband" and centers around Aang disguised as a Fire Nation student going by the name Kuzon. This Fic contains a corporal punishment of a minor in a school setting, if you dislike stories of punishments please skip.

* * *

"Kuzon please approach my desk"

Aang was surprised at the sudden request of Ms Kwan, he and the others children in the Fire Nation history class has just returned from a recess where he had enjoyed playing fire tag, but he nodded his head and stood to his feet and made his way to her desk past the other students whom were giving him worried looks of concern.

"Yes Ms Kwan you wanted to see me?" Aang said making sure to remember to use Fire Nation etiquette as he addressed her.

Ms Kwan scowled at the boy in front of her.

"During recess I marked everyone's quizzes for grading, can you guess who made the lowest score?"

Aang shrugged his shoulders slightly putting a hand behind his neck; it was obvious that it was him.

"I'm sorry Ms Kwan, history was never my best subject, even back in the colonies I made poor grades." he said trying to sound despondent, even though he was not too worried. The main reason he had even wanted to go undercover to this school was so that he could learn some history; being incased in ice for 100 years had made him feel out of the loop.

But Ms Kwan was not impressed by his answer.

"You are not in the colonies anymore Mr. Kuzon, you are in the homeland, and in the homeland, we do not tolerate students who are prone to idle behavior, now go to the back of the classroom and prepare the punishment bench."

Aang blinked; there was a silent collective gasp by the other students.

"The, um…the what?" Aang answered completely confused by what she had instructed.

Ms Kwan looked even more irritated than before, it seemed that she had located this new students problem, he had never been formally disciplined. At this, she stood up from her seat, grabbed Aang by the wrist, and proceeded to pull him toward the back of the classroom.

"It seems to me that the schools in the colonies not only lack in instructing proper etiquette but in proper discipline methods, here when a student performs poorly, he is chastised to improve his behavior and for that, the punishment bench is used."

Ms Kwan then directed Aang to a panel on the back wall that held the apparent bench, it looked more like a short stool than a bench it had red leather padding on top and was only a foot tall.

"Take the bench and set it in the center of the mat on the floor and position yourself over it." Ms Kwan continued to instruct.

At this point Aang was now getting increasingly worried about this ordeal. He was not ignorant when it came to forms of corporal punishment, even back in the southern air temple the monks had derived certain instructional methods of correction, that included such forms as spankings, but right now he was getting the sinking sensation that this was going to be much more severe, as it seemed everything was in the Fire Nation.

"Um Ms Kwan? would it help my case any to apologize at this moment for making a bad grade?" Aang decided it was worth a try.

The history teachers face was as stone.

"No, now do as I instructed." she answered coldly, Aang nodded taking the short bench and set in on the center mat, he looked over his shoulder at her suddenly noticing that she was tapping a long thin cane in her slender hands. Aang wondered why he had not noticed her with it before. It was now very clear to him what was about to happen, he almost felt sick to his stomach as he bent himself over the padded bench, the shortness of it making him take an almost kneeling position.

"Kuzon" Ms Kwan's stony voice called.

"Yes Ma'am?"

"Haven't you forgotten something?"

"Ma'am?" Aang blinked, quickly reviewing what she had instructed.

"We here in the homeland students take punishments with humility to show submission to correction."

"What does that mean?"

"It means lower your britches and bare that bottom of yours for punishment"

"I was afraid that is what it was going to mean." Aang said with a small gulp, but he had not other choice in this situation and had learned a long time ago it was better to go along with the customs of the nation you were residing in. especially when you were not exactly invited.

So with that in mind Aang took the waistband of his pants in hand and felt his cheeks blushing as he pushed them down just enough to expose his pale backside but not too far to show off the air bending tattoos on the sides of his legs, which meant he would have to make sure he did not move too much during this apparent caning so is not to reveal too much.

Ms Kwan after seeing the errant and backward student comply, she turned to the class watching.

"Kuzon, was laxed in his studies let you all take heed and not fall into a similar error, lest you be punished like Kuzon here, by means of 6 strokes, one for every wrong answer."

Aang though horrified to hear how many he would receive was also at the same time relived that Ms Kwan gave short quizzes. But he didn't have much time to reflect on this as the sound of the cane slicing through the air hit his senses and was followed by a loud *CRACK* and a sudden burning pain across both of his exposed cheeks, he grimaced and bit down on his lip, not sure if crying out would be allowed, afraid that it might evoke a rule he was ignorant of.

*Slash-CRACK* the second blow wasted not time falling and Aang felt it slightly below the first stroke, he jerked with it and gasped closing his eyes tight trying to take it in, he could deal with pain, he was the Avatar, he had experience much worse pains than- "AAHHH!!!"

The third stroke forced a cry from his throat; it was so unbelievably painful as it was so concentrated in one place. He clenched his fist and tried to bear down on them. He didn't care anymore if he was aloud to cry out or not, because it was becoming quickly apparent that he could not stay silent.

*SWIISHHH* the sound the cane made as it whipped through the air right before making painful contact.

Aang gasped as felt tears pooling at the corner of his eyes, and he felt himself starting to break emotionally under the fiery lash of the cane.

This was nothing like the discipline he had endured at the air temple, this felt cold, and severe in contrast to the loving correction he had been accustomed to.

*CCRACCK* the 5th stroke forced Aang into sobbing his whole fleshy bottom felt on fire, he wondered for a split moment if she was actually using fire bending instead of a simple cane. It was almost too much for him to take.

*SSLLASSHH* the final 6th stroke fell and Aang let out a pitiful shrill cry and then slumped a bit into the punishment bench sniffling and trying to catch his breath. He heard the voice of Ms Kwan drone on about all the students taking a lesson from him, but it was muffled in his ears from the throbbing pain he felt. He didn't move until he heard Ms Kwan speak to him directly.

"Kuzon, you may return to your desk, but leave the punishment bench out, just in case you feel tempted to be lazy and idle."

"Y-yes Ma'am" Aang quickly pulled up his pants despite the unpleasant feeling of the material against the puffy welts. He wanted nothing more than to return to his desk, finish with this class, so he could get out of here, and never return.

Ms Kwan was now at her desk taking out some papers.

"And now class we will continue our studies about King Ozai and the construction of his most magnificent palace, and this afternoon we will learn about the secret river that runs right under the fire lords palace."

Aang's face suddenly brightened all of his sullenness of the punishment disappearing.

"The secret River! FLAMY-O!!"

End


End file.
